


Who Do You Think You Are

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niam - Freeform, No Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Liam finds out a huge family secret...he's adopted. He then goes out to find out who he truly is. When he finds out who his birth father is he can't believe it. Neither can the boys or anyone else he tells. Along the way he and Niall fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Think You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been going through my head for awhile now and finally I decided to write it. I didn't think it would turn into this big of a fic, but somehow I just kept getting ideas and wanting to add stuff so it turned into this bigger story then what I thought it would be.
> 
> Thanks to my "producer" Shanna for the support. She is my brain twin who kept asking about this fic and how it was going. She also came up with a few of ideas. So thank her for kicking me in the butt to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. And as always all mistakes are mine. :)

“My whole life’s been a lie,” Liam whines as soon as Niall opens the door. He pushes past him and flops down on the couch.

“It can’t be that bad,” Niall replies. He closes the door and moves to sit next to Liam.

Liam pushes his way under Niall’s arm, until Niall gets the idea and cuddles him close, “You don’t understand. I’ve been living a lie my whole life.”

Niall rubs his back. Liam sniffs and Niall pulls him closer, “Oh come on man. No need to cry. It’ll all be okay...what’s the worst thing that can happen?”

Liam sniffs again, “My whole life will change. I can’t have that anymore big changes in my life. I’ve had enough over the years.”

“It’s can be that bad,” Niall says again, “You can tell me. I won’t tell the others.”

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t want to talk about it. Can we just cuddled a bit?”

Niall nods, “Yeah, if you want to talk just do it. I’m here for you.”

Liam nods and moves even closer into Niall’s side, “Thanks...you’re the best.”

They’re quiet after that except for Liam’s sniffs every so often. Niall rubbed his back letting Liam having his time. Niall knew that he just needed time and when Liam was ready he would talk about what was bothering him.

Liam moves from under Niall’s arm, straightening up to sit facing Niall. He wipes his nose with the back of hand and clears his throat, “I...I found out I’m adopted.”

Niall nods, “How’d you find that out?”

“I was looking through some stuff at my parents’ house and came across the declaration made by the judge,” Liam answers, “There was a photo of me, my parents, sisters, and judge the day the adoption went through.”

Niall is speechless. Being adopted is a huge thing to find out when you didn’t even know, “H-how, uh, how did your parents take it when you told them you found out?”

Liam turns his head away and looks down at his hands, “I didn’t tell them I found out. I just left without saying anything.”

“Mate you can’t do that! You have to tell them you know!” Niall says back.

“I can’t...I don’t know what to say. I don’t even want to talk to them right now,” Liam says.

Niall rubs at his arm, “You have to talk to them. They’re your parents. Your mum would go crazy if you don’t call her everyday.”

Liam wipes at his eyes, “I don’t know if I can.”

Niall wraps him up in his arms, “You can...and I’ll be there for you if you need me.”

Liam presses his face into Niall’s neck and breathes, sniffling once, “Thank you. You’re a great friend.”

“Course mate,” Niall says.

* * *

The next day Liam calls his mum after Niall nagged him the whole morning. He had ended up staying over at Niall’s pouting and being generally upset about finding out he was adopted. Niall had let him choose dinner and what movie to watch before they crashed in Niall’s bed with Liam cuddled up to his side.

“Hi mum,” Liam greets when his mother, Karen, picks up the phone.

“Liam, honey, how are you? You left so quickly yesterday,” Karen says back.

Liam shrugs then remembers she can’t see it, “I, uh, yeah sorry about that. Can I come over? I need to talk to you and dad.”

“Of course honey, come over for dinner,” Karen replies.

“Okay. I’ll you then,” Liam says.

“I love you, honey,” his mum says back.

“Love you too,” Liam whispers back like it’s a secret. He hangs up and lets out a sigh.

“Everything okay?” Niall asks once Liam comes back from his call.

LIam shrugs, “I guess.”

“Well what happened?” Niall asks.

“She invited me over for dinner,” Liam replies, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat.”

Niall shakes his head, “You’ll be fine. Just remember to breathe and tell them what you found out. Hopefully they’ll have answers for you...would you want to know your real parents if you could?”

“I don’t know,” Liam answers, “I mean what would I even say? ‘Hi, I’m the baby you didn’t want. I’m in the most popular boy band in the world.’...I don’t know if I would want them to know me.”

Niall nods, “Yeah, well, I mean you’ve still got to get through dinner with your parents before you think about finding out who your real parents are.”

“Yeah,” Liam sighs.

* * *

At dinner that night Liam pushes his food around. He’s not hungry and all he can think about is telling his parents he found out he’s adopted.

“Is everything okay? Are you feeling poorly? You’ve barely touched your food,” his mum asks.

Liam sighs, “I’m feeling fine. Just have a lot on my mind.”

“What is it?” his dad, Geoff, asks, “Anything we can help with?”

Liam nods, “Yeah...I just don’t know how to tell you.”

Karen puts her fork down, “Sweetheart whatever you have to say we’re here for you.”

Liam pushes more food around, “I know. I just...I don’t know what to say.”

His mother’s hand comes to cover his, “You can tell us. Take as much time as you need.”

“I...I found something yesterday while I was here,” Liam starts, “I was looking through some boxes and came across some of my baby stuff. I-I found a photo and letter...it was from my adoption.”

His mother’s hand leaves his, “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you...we wanted to, but the time it just never came.”

Liam shakes his head, “I know...well really I don’t. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Geoff sighs and answers, “We planned to tell you when you were sixteen, but with X Factor, the band taking off, and everything it never seemed like the right time.”

“So you were never going to tell me? I was just suppose to go on with my life?” Liam accuses them.

“No,” Karen replies, “No we wanted to tell you. Your father and I just never found a good time. How do we tell you you’re adopted when the next day you’re off on tour or to an interview? We couldn’t tell you when we came out to visit on tour. We wanted to tell you then give you time to process it.”

Liam isn’t hearing much. He just keeps hearing that they wanted to tell him, but in the end didn’t. He got up from the table, “I’m leaving. I need time...I’ll call you when I feel like I can I stand to talk to you.”

His mother lets out a gasp and he can see tears forming in her eyes. He turns away because he can’t stand to see her cry.

“Son, Liam, please we can talk about it. We’ll answer any questions you may have,” Geoff lamely says trying to get him to stay.

Liam shakes his head, “No...I need time. Just give me some time. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

He hears his mother sob and he walks away. He leaves his parents there in the dining room as he grabs his jacket and pulls his shoes on. He leaves without a backwards glance. There are tears forming in his eyes, but he makes it to his car and drives to Niall’s before he can let them fall.

Niall just takes him in his arms and lets him cry on his shoulder. When he’s all cried out he rubs his eyes with his hands and looks at Niall, “I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.”

Niall shakes his head, “It’s fine...nothing a good washing won’t fix. Do you, uh, do you want to talk about it?”

“They said they wanted to tell me when I was sixteen, but then I got in the band, so there was never a good time. They thought telling me then sending me off the next day wasn’t a good idea, so they never said anything,” Liam calmly tells him. He’s surprised that he can talk about it without starting to cry again.

Niall blows out air from his mouth, “Man that is crazy. Like what are you going to do? Do you want to know your real parents?”

“I don’t know what I want to do. I told my parents that I wanted time to sort myself out before I talked to them again,” Liam explains, “I...I made my mum cry.”

Niall pulls him back into a hug, “You’ll be fine. Your mum will be fine. You need to think about yourself for awhile.”

“I. Made. Her. Cry. I couldn’t look at her or I would start as well. I don’t even know how I got here without crashing,” Liam replies. He buries his face into Niall’s shoulder to hide away.

Niall runs a hand through his hair, “Mate, give yourself some time. Your mum will be fine...give it a couple of days. Get your head straight then go talk to them. Find out if you can find out who your real parents are.”

Liam doesn’t reply. He’s got too much going through his mind and he needs to figure out what he wants to do.

* * *

A couple of days later Liam’s leaving Niall’s flat after holing up in it and not talking to anyone. He only text his sisters to let them know he was okay after their mother called them to see if they could talk to him. He didn’t reply to any of the other boys’ request to come out or to hang out and he may have sent a few tweets that weren’t all that exciting, but he needed an outlet.

“Will you be okay? Do you want me to come along?” Niall asks as he watches Liam get his jacket on.

“I’ll be fine...just be here when I get back?” Liam asks.

Niall smiles, “Course, mate. Text me if you need anything.”

Liam nods, “Thanks. See you later.”

“Later,” Niall replies.

The drive to his parents’ house is the fastest and slowest it’s ever been. He felt like it tooks hours, but at the same time when he’s pulling up and he can’t believe he’s already there.

He takes a deep breathe before getting out of the car. He can feel his hands shaking and he puts them in his jacket pockets to see if it’ll stop. It doesn’t do much good.

Liam walks up to the front door and he’s not sure if he should knock or not. It is his house. He has a key and everything, but it feel weird barging in without a proper knock first. He settles for a knock and opening the door at the same time.

“Hello, I’m here!” He calls out. He takes his shoes off leaving them by the door. He keeps his jacket on though to hide his shaking hands.

“Liam,” his mother says coming to see him. She comes over and hugs him. He hears her sniff the signal that she’s about to start crying, so he pats her on the back.

“Hi mum,” he says as they hug.

She’s got tears in her eyes, but she wipes at them with her finger, “Come on, I’ve got tea ready.”

Liam follows her into the kitchen where a kettle is on one of the burners warming up. She takes out the tea box that holds all the bags of tea and hands it to him to choose what he wants. He acts like he wants to know what each tea bag is, but really he’s just trying to stall for time.

The kettle whistles and his mother takes it off. She pours the water into mugs handing one over to him to put his tea bag in. He puts in the right amount of sugar and milk in his tea, then lets it cool.

“Your dad is in the living room,” Karen says. It’s her way of saying it’s time to talk.

Liam takes his mug and walks into the living room. His father is on the couch watching TV. He stands there not knowing where to sit. He doesn’t want to sit next to his parents, so he moves to the empty loveseat.

His mother comes in with two mugs and hands one to his father. She seats down next to him on the couch.

There’s an awkward silence between them. Liam plays with the rip in his jeans for something to do.

His father clears this throat breaking the silence, “I’m glad to see you, Liam.”

Liam nods.

“What would you like to know?” his father asks.

Liam shrugs, “Everything...I don’t know.”

His mother speaks up, “We can start with the beginning. Go from there. Ask questions along the way if you want.”

Liam nods. He’s still playing with the rip and not looking at this parents.

“Well, the beginning...we wanted another child, but it wasn’t as easy to pregnant as it was with your sisters,” his mother explains, “We tried, but I wasn’t getting pregnant. So we went to the doctor and he said I wasn’t producing enough eggs. This was before all that fertility treatments were popular, so we talked about it and decided to adopt. We went through so much paperwork, training, and home inspections to just get on a list. They told us it could take years before a baby would be available since everyone wants a baby. But it was a few months later that you came along. They said you had a kidney problem, so families were passing up adopting you. We didn’t even talk it over before we said yes. We knew you were meant to be with us.”

“That’s it? You never met my real parents?” Liam asks looking up. His mother has tears in her eyes.

“We never met your _birth_ parents. All we know if that they were teenagers who couldn’t take care of an ill child,” his father replies.

“They didn’t want me,” Liam states. He doesn’t know if that’s good or not. He has parents who kept him alive, but how could he not think that he could be with his real parents if he wasn’t ill as a child.

“No, sweetheart, no. They wanted you. They did, but they didn’t have the money or support to properly take care of you,” his mother counters, “Don’t hate them because they did what they thought was best.”

“I want to know who they are...can I find out?” Liam asks.

“We don’t even know who they are. We were only given your story. The information we have on your birth parents was very limited,” his mother answers.

“I want to know who my real parents are,” Liam says back.

“The correct term is birth parents,” Geoff corrects him.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Birth parents, whatever. I want to know who they are.”

“We can give you the adoption agency we used. They met know more,” Karen says.

Liam nods, “Okay.”

His mother gets up from her seat and leaves the room going upstairs.

“I’m glad you wanted to talk. Your mother was very upset the past couple of days after you left,” his father says.

“I didn’t mean to make her upset,” Liam whispers.

“I know...we know you were upset about finding out. We never meant to upset you,” his father replies.

“I know,” Liam says. Because even though he’s mad at his parents he can’t stay mad at them. They were doing what they thought was best.

His mother comes back with a piece of paper in her hand, “Here’s the agency. They were great the first couple of years we had you. Wanting updates and such.”

Liam takes the paper and reads the name of the adoption agency, “I can just call them?”

“Yes. I’m sure they’ll love to hear from you,” his mother says.

“Would you be mad if I found my real, uh, birth parents?” Liam asks. He doesn’t want to upset his parents more.

“No. Not at all. We want you to be happy,” his mother answers.

Liam gets up from his seat and hugs his mother, “Thank you.”

Karen hugs him back, “I love you...no matter what you decide.”

Liam sniffs. He’s going to start to cry, so he lets go of his mother. She wipes at her eyes pushing the tears away.

“I...I should go. Got a lot to do,” Liam says, “I’ll call you.”

“Let us know what you find out,” his father says. He brings Liam into a hug. Liam presses close for a moment then lets go.

“I’ll let you know everything. Love you,” Liam replies.

“We love you too,” his father says back.

Liam gets his shoes on and leaves his parents without looking back. Now that he knows where to start he hopes he’ll be able to find out who his parents are.

* * *

It takes him three days to get up the courage to call the agency. In that time he’s gone from wanting to know to not wanting to know. He thinks that maybe his parents, his birth parents, will be drug addicts. What if they don’t even remember they had him? Other times he thinks that maybe they have more children. He’d have younger siblings. What would he do with younger siblings? He barely can keep up with his two sisters.

Finally with a push from Niall he makes the call. With every ring he starts to worry. What will he say? What if they tell him no?

“Hello, Smiles of Miles, this is Jess,” the woman, Jess, says on the other end.

“Um, hi, uh...I need some help, uh, finding out some information,” Liam replies. He clears his throat.

“Okay and what may I help you with?” Jess replies.

“I, uh, I was adopted through you. I wanted to know if I could possible get information about my birth parents,” Liam answers.

“Okay. I can get you an appointment with our director. She’ll be able to help you,” Jess tells him.

“Yeah...okay, um, when can I come in?” Liam replies. He’s feeling a little lighter now that he’s talking to someone.

“Let me pull up her schedule,” Jess says, “Hm, she has time tomorrow in the morning. Are you okay to come in early?”

“How early?” Liam asks back.

“Eight AM,” Jess replies.

“I can do that,” Liam answers.

“Great, what’s your name?” Jess asks.

“Liam...Liam Payne,” Liam answers.

It takes her a moment to get that he’s Liam Payne of One Direction, “Oh...um, just so you know we’re not allowed to tell anyone who comes in. So don’t worry about someone finding out about you,” Jess says.

Liam smiles, “Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Great. See you tomorrow, Mr. Payne,” Jess replies.

He hangs up and smiles down at the phone.

“Good news?” Niall asks.

“I’m going in tomorrow to meet the director,” Liam replies.

Niall smiles, “That’s great, lad. Do you want me to come?”

“It’s eight in the morning. You going to be up?” Liam asks.

“I can be,” Niall replies.

“You don’t have to. I can go by myself,” Liam says back.

“If you change your mind. Let me know. I’ll be there for you,” Niall says.

Liam smiles, “I know. Thank you.”

* * *

The next morning Liam goes by himself to Smiles for Miles. It’s in a building that’s by a Starbucks and there’s parking out front. It’s early enough that there’s parking on the street, so Liam parks a couple of doors down. He goes up to the building and luckily there’s a reception desk so he can ask where he’s going.

“Hello, how may I help you?” the girl at the desk asks.

“Um, I’m going Smiles for Miles,” Liam replies.

“Alright, they’re on the fourth floor. You can take the stairs or the lifts are just around the corner,” the girl tells him.

“Thank you,” Liam says.

“You’re welcome,” the girl replies.

Liam goes to the lifts and presses the up arrow. He hears the ding that the lift arrived and he steps on when the doors open. He gets in, pressing the button with the number four on it. The doors close and the lift starts its journey upward.

Liam’s in his head when the lift stops on the fourth floor, so when the doors open it takes a moment for him to notice.

He gets off and sees a sign pointing to where the office is. He follows the signs until he lands at a door with a sun smiling and the name of the agency under it.

Opening the door the waiting room comes into view. It’s a room with warm colored walls and a table with magazines on it. There are chairs lining the wall and finally there’s the reception desk. Liam walks over to it and the girl sitting there smiles at him when he comes into view.

“Hello, you’re Liam Payne,” the girl says, “Um, sorry I shouldn’t be doing that. I’m Jess. We talked on the phone yesterday.”

Liam puts on a smile, “Right, hi Jess.”

“I’ll check you in. Just take a seat and Mary, our director, will be with you soon,” Jess says.

“Thank you,” Liam says and moves to sit down.

He doesn’t have to wait long before a older woman with curly, gray hair comes into the waiting room and calls for him. She’s got a warm smile on her face that makes Liam think of his mother.

“Hello, Liam, I’m Mary,” Mary says introducing herself.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Liam replies.

Mary leads him into an office and closes the door behind them. She moves into her seat behind her desk and opens up a file that is there. She read through it quickly before looking up at Liam, “I know you’re here to find your birth parents. I have others come in all the time for the same thing. I’m not going to take more of your time because I don’t have any information about your birth parents.”

“Nothing?” Liam asks.

“I have very limited information,” Mary replies.

“Anything, please. Whatever I can get,” Liam almost begs.

Mary opens the file and reads from it, “Baby boy, born August 29, 1993 at St. Mary’s Hospital. Mother age 17, father age 18. Baby has a kidney problem. Parents are unable to take care of baby because of his health problem.”

“That’s all?” Liam asks.

“Yes. I don’t have names. They didn’t want their names listed,” Mary answers.

“What about my birth certificate?” Liam asks, “Their names could be on that.”

Mary shakes her head, “I don’t have a copy. If anything your adopted parents have gotten their names put on it.”

Liam sighs, “Anything else?”

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing else I have,” Mary replies.

Liam sighs in defeat, “Thank you for your time.”

“I’m happy to see you. I’m always happy to meet the children we’ve helped place,” Mary says back.

Liam stands and shakes her hand. He turns to leave, but pauses and turns around, “Can I get a copy of my file?”

“Of course,” Mary says. She leaves her desk, file in hand, and opens her office door to go over to the copy machine behind the reception desk. She makes a copy of the file and hands it to Liam.

“There you go. If you need anything else just call,” Mary says.

“Thank you,” Liam says.

When he’s in his car he calls Paddy, his security guard, “Paddy I need a favor.”

“What can I do?” Paddy asks.

“I need to hire a private investigator,” Liam tells him.

“Okay,” Paddy says slowly, “Do I want to know why?”

“I’ll explain it to you when I get home,” Liam replies.

“Are you actually coming home? You’ve been staying at Niall’s the past week,” Paddy says back.

“I’m coming home. I promise. I think Niall needs a few days without me,” Liam answers.

“I’ll see you at home then,” Paddy says.

“See you soon,” Liam replies.

* * *

When Liam arrives home Paddy’s there with a protein shake and a smile, “I’ve got a couple of guys for you to check out.”

“Already?” Liam asks.

“I work fast,” Paddy replies.

Liam moves over to the counter and takes a seat at one of the barstools there. He’s given the protein shake and he takes a sip. It’s strawberry flavoured, but it still tastes horrible.

“So you going to tell me why you need a private investigator?” Paddy asks.

“I found out some shocking news about myself,” Liam says, “I didn’t get a girl pregnant! If that’s what you’re thinking...I found out I’m adopted.”

“So you want the PI to find your parents then?” Paddy says.

“Yeah, I went to the adoption agency my parents used and they didn’t have much information. So hiring someone to help find more information about my birth parents is the way to go right now,” Liam tells him.

Paddy nods, “I understand. You should tell management though. You can’t have this coming out without their knowing.”

“I know...I should tell the other lads as well,” Liam replies.

“You don’t have to. Not until you’re ready,” Paddy says.

Liam shakes his head, “No...I need to tell them. They’re family. We know everything about each other.”

Paddy shrugs, “Alright mate. Do you want me to be here? I can leave for a while.”

Liam shakes his head, “I’m not going to tell them right now! Maybe in a day or two. I want to see what the PI says.”

“Alright, just let me know,” Paddy replies.

* * *

Two days later Liam’s sat down with the private investigator, Matt, who’s already starting his search for any information about Liam’s birth parents. Liam gave him the information he had from his parents and Mary at Smiles for Miles. Matt tells him it’ll take a few weeks to find anything and he’ll call if he finds a lead.

Now that he’s talked to Matt Liam thinks it’s time to tell the boys about what’s going on. He has them over for dinner. He gets Nando’s because it’s the easiest thing to get and they all love it. 

Niall is already in the know, so he tells Liam he’ll be there to hold his hand and stuff when he tells the others.

“What did you want to talk about Liam?” Zayn asks once they’re done with dinner, “You said you had something like really important to tell us.”

Liam looks down at his hands. There’s a little stain of peri peri sauce on his finger that wasn’t wiped off. He looks up at the boys and sighs. He doesn’t think he can through with it.

Luckily Niall’s there and he’s coming to sit down next to Liam. He puts an arm around him and rubs at his shoulder, “Hey it’s going to be okay. It’s just the boys.”

Liam nods. He takes a deep breath before looking up at the others, “I have some big news. Nothing that’ll affect the band. Hopefully not. I don’t know yet...I found out something about myself-”

Louis cuts him off, “You’re gay! I knew it! I told Harry years ago!”

Liam scowls, “No knobhead...I...it’s nothing to do with who I like. It’s something more personal...I found out that I was adopted.”

“So you didn’t get anyone pregnant?” Harry asks.

“No! I told you didn’t affect the band. A baby would totally mess things up,” Liam replies, “Anyway I found out because I found the court papers at my parents’ house when I was going through stuff.”

“And what did your parents say, like?” Zayn asks.

“I didn’t tell them right away that I found out. I didn’t know what to think,” Liam tells him, “I walked out at the dinner when I told them and didn’t go back for a couple of days.”

“But they like told you everything?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah...we sat down and talked about it. Not much to say,” Liam answers.

“Do you have any bananas?” Harry asks.

Niall laughs and Liam rolls his eyes, “How can you think of bananas while I’m telling you something this big?”

Harry shrugs, “I don’t know...but do you?”

Liam points to the kitchen and Harry moves from his seat going to grab a banana.

“So back to you,” Zayn says, “Why didn’t they ever tell you?”

“They said they were going to tell me when I was sixteen, but then X Factor happened and then we took off. There was never a good time after that,” Liam answers.

“So they just wanted to go around like everything was okay?” Harry asks coming back to sit down.

“Yeah...I got more info about my birth parents when I went to visit Smiles for Miles,” Liam says.

Louis scuffs at the name, “Smiles for Miles?”

“Shut up! It’s a nice place,” Liam says.

“What did you find out?” Zayn asks.

“Not much,” Liam sighs, “I was born in Manchester, St. Mary’s Hospital, my parents were seventeen and eighteen at the time. Couldn’t take care of an ill baby so they gave me up.”

Niall rubs at his arm. He knows that Liam feels like horrible for having a kidney problem making his birth parents give him up, “You need a minute?” he whispers into Liam’s ear.

Liam shakes his head, “I’m fine.”

“So what happens now?” Zayn asks. He’s really into wanting to know everything. Liam is his best friend and he wants to make sure he’s going to okay.

“I hired a private investigator who’s looking into things. He’ll call me with he’s got a lead,” Liam replies.

“Any leads yet?” Harry asks. He produces another banana out of his pocket.

“It’s only been two days. He said it’ll take weeks,” Liam answers.

“So we could be on tour when he calls?” Harry says, mouth full of banana.

“Yeah. I guess we will be. Didn’t think about that,” Liam replies. He forgot they were going on tour again. They’d had a nice break so far...well aside from finding out he was adopted.

“What would you do if he like finds something and we’re in the middle of like the tour?” Zayn asks.

Liam shrugs, “Have him tell me what he found out and deal with it. Can’t leave tour.”

Zayn comes over and moves to put his arm around Liam like Niall has had his arm the whole time, “We’re here for you. Whatever news comes. Like good or bad.”

“Thanks,” Liam says. He moves to hug Zayn.

After the talk they decide to watch a movie. Niall picks some random movie that Liam swears he doesn’t own, but lets it go in favour of sitting next to Niall and cuddling up with him. They watch the movie and before it’s five minutes in Zayn’s passed out in the corner of the couch.

By the end of the movie Harry’s asleep on Zayn’s arm and Louis’ passed out on the floor.

Liam stretches, “Mhm everyone fell asleep.”

Niall yawns, “Yeah.”

“I should get everyone blankets. Don’t want them to get cold,” Liam says. He stands up and heads to the hall to the linen closet.

Coming back with three blankets he quickly drapes one over Louis and another over Harry and Zayn. He puts the extra down next to Harry so if they need it later they can get to it.

Niall goes to pull the blanket to himself, but Liam stops him, “Come sleep with me.”

“I’m fine out here,” Niall replies.

“No come sleep with me. I need someone to cuddle,” Liam says and pulls him up. Niall goes easily.

They stumble down the hall to Liam’s room. Niall sleepily gets his clothes off leaving himself in just his white boxer briefs. He face plants into Liam’s bed and falls asleep without getting under the duvet.

Liam takes his time getting his clothes off. He puts them in the laundry to be washed. He thinks of getting a pair of joggers, but thinks better of it since Niall tends to run hot and he doesn’t want to end up sweating in the middle of the night.

In the morning Liam wakes up to Niall cuddled up to side. His arm is under Niall and has fallen asleep at some point. He doesn’t want to think about the pins and needles that he’ll feel once he moves.

Liam doesn’t have much time to think because there’ s a crash coming from the kitchen. He moves quietly and slowly from Niall sad he doesn't get to cuddle him more and goes to see what happened. 

He walks into the kitchen to find Harry cleaning something from the floor while Louis stands over him.

“What happened?” Liam sleepily asks.

“Louis scared me while I was trying to move the pan of bacon onto the counter,” Harry says, “Grease everywhere now.”

“Louis out. Harry I’ll get you the mop. I think I have one,” Liam says.

Louis huffs out of the kitchen leaving Liam in just his boxer briefs and Harry cleaning up what he can.

Once the kitchen was clean again Liam makes tea for everyone while Harry pouts that there’s no bacon for breakfast since he used the last of it in the batch that fell on the floor.

“Why don’t you and others go out for breakfast? I’m just going to have a protein shake,” Liam says to the pouting Harry.

“Come with us,” Harry says.

“No I’m not feeling up to it,” Liam replies, “I just need some time to myself. Been an emotional time and all.”

Harry nods, “I get it. Call us if anything happens.”

“I will,” Liam replies.

Harry hugs him and leaves taking a banana with him.

Liam goes to say goodbye to Zayn and Louis before they go and once they’re gone he’s left with just himself and a sleeping Niall, who’s still in his bed.

Liam decides he wants more sleep, so he goes back to his bedroom. He finds Niall has taken over his bed. Niall’s holding onto his pillow while he’s sleeping on the other. His legs are tangled into the sheets and he’s mouth is hanging open.

Liam sighs to himself, but makes his way over to his bed. He pushes Niall around, making the other grunt and roll over so there’s at least some space for Liam to settle down into. Once he’s back in bed Niall rolls back over cuddling up him.

“Where’d you go?” Niall’s sleep heavy voice comes.

“Harry spilt bacon in the kitchen. I kicked him and the others out,” Liam replies.

Niall rubs his head against his arm, “There was breakfast?”

“No...well yes but then the bacon was gone,” Liam replies.

Niall pouts, “No fair.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Liam says.

“Cuddles?” Niall asks.

Liam sighs out, “Yeah.” He takes Niall into his arms and curls up with him in the middle of his bed. They fall back asleep.

* * *

After telling the boys the news, Liam’s next step is telling management. He has a meeting with them and it goes smoothly. They promise to keep it out of the media until he’s ready and they get Matt’s name so they can have him sign an agreement that he won’t sell anything to the media once he finds anything out.

They start the tour and everything is going smoothly. Liam is busy so he doesn’t think much of Matt’s call. He almost forgets that he’s looking for his birth parents.

When the call does come it’s two hours before their show that night and Liam is playing foosball with Zayn. His phone vibrates against the table making the whole thing shake and scaring them both.

“Fuck bro what the hell?” Zayn says.

“Sorry it’s my phone,” Liam replies and looks down to see who’s calling.

It’s shows Matt’s name and number and he picks up without a second thought. He moves out of the room to find somewhere quieter to be, “Hey this is Liam.”

“Oh good I caught you. I thought you might have been on stage or sleeping,” Matt replies.

“Nah couple hours still before the show,” Liam says back.

“Right, well I’ve got good news and bad news,” Matt says, “I would ask do you want to hear the good or bad first, but if I tell you the bad first it wouldn’t make any sense.”

Liam takes a deep breath, “Okay...so tell me.”

“Well first off the matter of your birth certificate. It has your adopted parents names. That made it hard to get any information about your birth parents, but I did find your mother, Alexandra Chase. She was seventeen when she had you. She was just finishing A levels when she got pregnant by her boyfriend,” Matt tells him.

“Okay, yeah I figured that much...what’s the bad news?” Liam asks.

“She passed away two years ago,” Matt says, “I’m sorry.”

Liam can’t breathe, but somehow asks, “H-how?”

“Car accident,” Matt says.

“I...what about my dad?” Liam asks. How he’s asking questions is beyond him.

“I haven’t gotten much about him yet. I have a meeting with Alexandra’s mother next week. Hopefully she’ll be able to tell me who your father is,” Matt replies.

“T-Thank you,” Liam says and hangs up before he can hear Matt say anything more.

He’s in the hallway further down from everyone, so he sits on the floor. Back against the wall as he tries to breathe.

His mother, the woman who gave birth to him, is gone. He’ll never get to meet her.

“Hey what you doing out here?” Niall’s cheery voice calls from where he’s standing.

Liam looks at him with his puppy dog eyes and tears forming in his eyes.

Niall comes over and sits next to him, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Liam sniffs, “Got news.”

“About?” Niall asks, but then understands, “Oh _news_...so what is it?”

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t want to talk it right now.”

Niall puts an arm around him, “Whatever it is I’m here for you. Good or bad. We’re all here for you.”

“Thanks,” Liam says and puts his head on Niall’s shoulder.

Niall sits there with his arm around Liam until Paul finds them and makes them get their hair done by Lou.

During the show Liam acts like he always does. He’s got a smile on, he banters at the crowd, and dances his heart out.

Once the show is over though he’s back to being quiet and not really wanting to talk to anyone. When they get in the bus he goes straight to his bunk and closes the curtain so no one will disturb him.

He doesn’t get much alone time because Niall’s climbing and spooning him from behind, “You want to talk?”

“No. Just want to be alone,” Liam replies.

Niall swings his arm around Liam, “Not going to leave you alone because that’s the worst thing for you when you’re sad. You get all mopey on twitter and we can’t have that now can we?”

Liam huffs out a single laugh, “I don’t get that bad.”

“Your break up with Sophia,” Niall points out.

“Fine...fair enough,” Liam replies. He turns over so he’s facing Niall and he gives him a sad smile.

Niall brings him closer. Their legs are tangled together and Niall’s arms somehow are around Liam while Liam’s are between them. They stay like that for awhile, but Liam moves so he’s arms are free and he wraps himself around Niall.

“I found out my birth mum died,” Liam whispers into Niall’s ear.

Niall holds him closer, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what to think. Not like I knew her,” Liam says back.

“She was still your mum. You won’t be able to meet her,” Niall says.

Liam sniffs, “I know and that’s what sucks. I thought I’d find my birth parents, both alive, and maybe meet some younger siblings or something. I didn’t think they could possibly be dead. What if my dad is dead as well? I won’t be able to meet either of my birth parents.”

“Don’t think like that. What did Matt say about your dad?” Niall asks.

“He hasn’t found out much about him, but he’s meeting with my mum’s mum next week, so he’ll hopefully have something about him sometime next week,” Liam replies.

“See that’s good news. Maybe once we’re off tour you can go meet with your gran. You could hear stories about your birth mum from her. Maybe you’ll have a younger sister or brother from your mum you can meet,” Niall says trying to make Liam feel better.

“Yeah maybe,” Liam replies.

They’re quiet after that. Niall’s got his hand running up and down Liam’s back relaxing him and he’s almost asleep when Niall asks, “Do you want to know your younger siblings? I mean if you had some?”

Liam opens an eye, “I don’t know. I mean I don’t want to get used for my money. I want them to like me for me.”

“Yeah I hear you man,” Niall says.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Liam asks changing the subject.

“Course I will,” Niall replies.

“Thanks,” Liam says back.

“No problem, babe,” Niall says.

Liam smiles at the pet name. He turns over so he’s facing the wall and Niall’s once again spooning him. Niall’s hand finds it way to his stomach and he rubs it up and down like he was doing to Liam’s back. Liam falls asleep quickly.

* * *

It takes Liam two more days and many cuddles from Niall and even Harry that one time before he’s okay again. He tells the boys about what happened and they’re all sympathetic. Zayn tells him that at least he got to know what happened and he still has his dad to think about.

The next week Matt calls again with news about his visit with Alexandra’s mother.

“She wants to meet you,” Matt tells him.

“She does?” Liam replies back in disbelief.

“You’re her only grandchild from her daughter. She wants to see how you’ve grown up,” Matt explains.

Liam doesn’t know what to think, “I have to think about it.”

“Of course,” Matt replies.

“Did she tell you anything about my father?” Liam asks.

“Yes...but I’m still checking things out about the name she gave me. I’ll call you when I know for sure,” Matt says.

“Great thanks for keeping me in the know,” Liam says.

“I’ll talk to you soon,” Matt says.

Liam hangs up and has a smile on his face. He might not get to meet his birth mother, but he gets to meet her mother, his grandma. Sure he told Matt he wasn’t sure about meeting her, but now that he thinks about it he wants to.

“Why are you all smiley?” Louis asks.

“Got a call from Matt,” Liam replies.

“Who’s Matt your boyfriend?” Louis teases.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yes...my boyfriend. No the PI I hired.”

“Oh yeah, what he say?” Louis asks.

“My mum’s mum wants to meet me,” Liam answers.

“Well that’s good! You can get twice the presents at Christmas,” Louis replies.

“I’m not going to use her for her money...I would like to meet her though,” Liam says.

“I think you should. I mean you’re mum isn’t alive so meeting her you can find out about her. See what ever became of her,” Louis says.

“Yeah that would be nice,” Liam answers. He doesn’t care how he gets the information he just wants to know about his birth mum.

A few days later Matt calls, but Liam’s on stage so he doesn’t get to answer. He runs off stage after the concert and looks down at his phone. He listens to the message Matt had left. All it said was to call him back.

Liam goes to change before he calls Matt back. He throws his dirty stage clothes into the basket that’s on the floor and quickly gets a pair of joggers and a white vest in their place. He grabs the random beanie that’s there since his hair looks horrible from the sweat of the stage and finally he grabs his phone to call Matt back.

The phone rings twice before Matt answers, “Hey you got my message?”

“Yeah, yeah what’s going on?” Liam asks.

“Well I have very good news. Like it’s going to blow your mind news,” Matt says.

“Is it about my dad?” Liam asks getting excited.

“Yes...and you won’t believe who he is,” Matt answers.

“Tell me!” Liam says. The excitement is making him bounce in his spot.

“You probably know him because he’s a famous footballer...he started playing for Manchester United when he was seventeen. Met Alexandra, your mum, after a game and they were together until you were born-” Matt tells Liam.

“Just tell me already!” Liam yells at him.

“Do you know David Beckham?” Matt questions.

Liam’s stunned. David Beckham. Of course he knows him. He’s one of the greatest players of all time. Married to Posh Spice. Four kids.

“Liam you there?” Matt asks.

Liam shakes his head, “Huh? Oh yeah...David Beckham are you serious?”

“I know that’s what I said when Alexandra’s mum told me. That’s why it took me awhile to tell you. I wanted to make sure it was all correct before I told you,” Matt replies.

“I...my dad’s famous,” Liam says. He’s still in shock.

“Yes, yes he is,” Matt says.

“H-how can I meet him? I mean I’ve met him before and stuff, but like...this is crazy. I can’t believe it,” Liam replies.

“I know. I talked to his management and yours they want to sent up a paternity test as soon as your back in England to make sure it’s true. If it is your can set up everything with him,” Matt explains.

“Yeah, yeah of course. I don’t know if I believe it myself that David Beckham’s my dad,” Liam tells him.

“It is kinda of crazy. Not something I thought would happen, but I’m glad I could help you find your birth parents. I’m sorry it’s only one you’ll get to meet and know,” Matt replies.

“No no it’s okay. I mean At least one of them is alive,” Liam replies, “Oh I meant to ask for Alexandra’s mum’s information. I want to meet her when I’m back. I want to know what my mum was like.”

“Of course. Can I email you her info?” Matt asks.

“Yeah sure...and thank you so much for what you did. I can’t believe it all,” Liam says.

“I’m happy to help,” Matt replies.

Liam hangs up and all but runs to find the others. He can’t believe that after all this time he finally knows who his birth father is.

He finds the boys getting the last of their stuff onto the bus and Paul is pushing them to move faster.

“Lads, I’ve got huge news!” Liam exclaims to them.

“What you finally wanked yourself and found out you liked it?” Louis jokes.

“No...get on the bus and I’ll tell you!” Liam says. Not even Louis’ joking can stop his bad mood.

“Liam you’ve got everything for backstage?” Paul asks before he boards the bus.

“Yeah got everything,” Liam replies.

“You sure?” Paul says and holds up his backpack.

Liam blushes, “Oops. Uh, thanks Paul.”

“No problem, lad. Now get on the bus,” Paul says. He playfully pats Liam on the butt to get him moving.

Liam throws his bag on his bunk and makes his way back to the others with a smile on his face. He’s bursting from having to tell them what he found out. 

“Lads can I tell you now?” Liam asks the boys.

They’re all settling down for the long ride and they look up at him, “Sure Liam tell us like the good news,” Zayn says.

“I found out who my birth dad is!” Liam yells.

The others are overjoyed for him as well and they get him into a group hug falling to the ground when he can’t handle of them on him at once.

Niall’s on top of him so he just sits up, sitting on Liam’s legs, “So who’s your dad then?”

Liam untangles himself from the rest of the boys and sits up. He holds onto Niall so he doesn’t fall off, “Someone you all know...and love...”

“Paul?” Harry asks.

Louis hits him around the head, “How could Paul be Liam’s dad?”

Harry shrugs, “He said someone we all know and love.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “You’re such a donut sometimes.”

“Anyone, lads, back to Liam...who is it?” Zayn asks.

Liam smiles, “David Beckham.”

They all stare at him with big eyes, “You’re lying!” Louis yells.

“No I’m not!” Liam yells back.

“You are! Come on stop taking the piss and tell us who it is,” Louis says back.

“I’m not lying! Matt called and said he checked it out and he’s positive it’s him. He’s called our management and David’s to get a paternity test done to make sure it’s true and if it is...well looks like I’m Posh and Becks fifth child.”

“Sick man!” Niall says and throws his arms around his neck.

Liam hugs him back and stays there. It feels nice to have Niall’s scent in his nose and his arms around the smaller body.

“I hope it’s true,” Harry says from his side.

He looks over at him without pulling away from Niall, “Yeah?”

“Yeah I mean how cool would it to be to have Posh as your like step mum or whatever?” Harry asks.

Liam laughs, “That’s all you can think about? Posh Spice being my step mum?”

“Well she’s fit,” Harry counters.

Liam playfully hits him on the nose, “Don’t talk about my step mum like that.”

Harry pouts, “You lot all talked about my mum like that!”

* * *

They’re on tour another two weeks. Liam’s counting down the days until he can go home and finally find out that he’s David’s son. He knows deep down that there’s a chance he isn’t, but he’s not thinking like that.

Before one of the shows one night management has Liam and Paul have a phone meeting with them. They discuss what they’re going to do once the test results are in and how they’re going to approach everything. Liam tells them he wants it out of the media as much as possible. He wants to have time to process everything as well as have time with David. Without everyone breathing down their necks. Management agrees and tells him they’ll talk to David’s management to fill them in.

Finally they’re on their way home. Liam’s giddy to get back and get things rolling. He goes to the office management wanted to be used for the paternity test. They took a sample of his silvia and told him the results would take a week to come back.

The week it took to get the results took the longest since he found out he could be David Beckham’s son. In the meantime he went to visit his parents. He hadn’t told them the news.

“You mean _the_ David Beckham is your birth father?” his father asks in disbelief.

“Yes _the_ David Beckham is possibly my father,” Liam replies.

“I can’t believe it. We’ve met him. Never in a million years did I think he was your father,” his father says.

“Neither did I,” Liam replies.

“Did you find out their story yet?” his mother asks.

Liam shakes his head, “I’m going to visit Alexandra’s mum tomorrow. We’re going to have a chat over tea.”

His mother smiles, “That’ll be nice let us know how it goes.”

“Of course,” Liam replies.

The next day he’s over at Norah’s, his birth grandmother, house. She greet him with a smile and hugs him close.

“You’ve grown into such a nice looking young man,” Norah says to him.

Liam blushes, “Thank you.”

They sit at her dining room table with cups of tea and biscuits on a platter to munch on.

“Tell me about yourself. Where you grew up, your family, whatever you want to share,” Norah says to him.

Liam takes a sip of tea before he answers, “I grew up in Wolverhampton. My parents are Karen and Geoff. I’ve got two older sisters, Nicola and Ruth. Um, I tried out of X Factor when I was fourteen and didn’t make it. Simon said I was too young, but I went back two years later and made it...well I made it in a band. I’m currently in the band One Direction.”

Norah’s got a smile on her face, “That’s why you could afford that private investigator that came by a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah,” Liam says blushing, “I didn’t know I was adopted until like two months ago.”

“Your parents never told you?” Norah asks.

“They said they wanted to, but I got into the band then I was gone all the time and I’m really busy so they never found the right time to tell me. I was really mad at them for awhile,” Liam explains.

“I would be too. Not knowing that you have a whole other family that misses you,” Norah replies.

“D-did you get to see me when I was born?” Liam asks.

“Of course I was there during the whole thing. Saw you as soon as the doctor got you out,” Norah answers.

“Can you tell me about your daughter?” Liam asks.

“She was lovely. Popular, smart, top of her class. She was everyones friend,” Norah tells him, “When she met David she was head over heels for him. They both were so in love with one another. They made plans to get married after Alexandra was done with university, but then she got pregnant. They both wanted to keep you, but then David was doing so well with Man U and Alexandra wanted to finish her A levels and go to uni. They were going to try to stay together and raise you, but once they found out you were ill they didn’t think they could it. David’s parents weren’t very supportive and I’ll be honest and say I wasn’t very supportive either. I thought they were too young.”

“They wanted to keep me?” Liam asks.

“Of course they did! You were their son and David was over the moon when he found out you were a boy. He wanted you to follow in his foot steps,” Norah replies.

“But then I was ill...” Liam trails off.

“You were so healthy in the beginning, but a few days later you were doing so poorly. The doctors found out you had a kidney problem. Alexandra and David both knew they couldn’t give you proper care so they wanted you to go to a family that could,” Norah explains, “They loved you, they did, and giving you to a family they could help you was their way of showing you that they loved you and wanted what was best for you.”

Liam’s got tears in his eyes, “If I was ill would they have kept me?”

Norah hands him a napkin. He takes it and wipes at his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I understand,” Norah says. She pats his hand, “And to answer your question. I don’t know. They were both still young. By the time you were born Alexandra was ready to leave David. He was starting to get more notice and he wasn’t there like he said he would be.”

Liam nods, “Tell me about your daughter. I want to know what she was like.”

Norah gives him a sad smile, “She went back to complete her A levels and went to university. She got a teaching degree. She wanted to teach maths. She was always so good at it. She got a teaching job to work at a college. She was so excited. Loved her students like they were here own.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Liam quietly comments.

“She was,” Norah replies.

“W-what happened? I mean I know it was a car accident,” Liam asks.

“She was driving home from work late one night. Cat ran into the road. She swerved to not hit it. End up hitting a lamppost. She was able to call for help, but her injuries were too much and she passed in surgery,” Norah tells him.

Liam feels tears coming down his face, “I’m so sorry.”

“She would’ve loved to know how you were doing now,” Norah says changing the subject.

Liam gives her a weak smile.

After that they finish their tea and Norah shows Liam photos of Alexandra. He has her smile and her curly hair.

When the visit over Norah hugs Liam again, “If you ever want to talk you can call me or come over.”

“Thank you...I would like that,” Liam replies.

Norah smiles, “You’re a fine young man. Alexandra would have loved to see you now.”

* * *

The test results come back it of course says David is Liam’s father. Liam goes to management to see what the next step is.

“We’ll set up a meeting with David so you can meet properly,” they tell him.

Liam nods, “And it’ll be somewhere no one will know? No one taking photos?”

“We’ll have the meeting somewhere very secretive,” they reply.

That’s how Liam ends up flying to Miami a week later. David is currently there helping the MLS bring a pro soccer team to the city. They’re looking at sites for where the stadium will be, so David can’t meet Liam anywhere closer to home.

Liam checks into his hotel quietly and without incident. He made sure to not to bring Paddy with him when he went to the airport. If used a car service to take him and when he arrived in Miami he rented an average everyday car that no one would think he would be driving. Blending in is the number one thing to do right now.

When he gets into his room he lays on the bed and lets out a breath. He doesn’t meet with David until tomorrow, so he has the time to get settled and have time to himself to figure out what he’s going to say.

But being by himself isn’t making him feel okay. He needs to talk to someone, so he goes on skype. He thanks God that Niall’s on, so he calls him.

“Hey Payno!” Niall greets when the video connects.

“Hey Niall,” Liam breathes out. Seeing a familiar face makes him feel better.

“How’s Miami?” Niall asks.

“Fine...haven’t done anything yet. Got to my hotel and then called you,” Liam answers.

“Ah, Payno, do you miss me?” Niall teases.

Truthfully Liam does. Misses him more than anyone else, “You know I miss my Irish brother.”

Niall laughs, “Payno you know that’s bad...even for you. Irish brother? Really? Did Harry tell you to say that?”

Liam laughs, “No! Sorry...find I miss you Nialler. Better?”

Niall smiles, “I’ll take it.”

They banter back and forth after that. Liam tells Niall about the song he’s been writing. He wanted to write something for his birth mum since he’ll never get to meet her. Niall thinks it a great idea and wants to play guitar for it. Liam agrees.

There’s silence for a few moments. Neither say anything then Niall says, “I wish I was there with you. To make sure you’re okay.”

“I wish you were here too,” Liam whispers.

It gets picked up by Niall and he smiles, “You’re going to be okay though?”

Liam gives him a nod, “Yeah I think so.”

Niall smiles, “I’m here for you. Good or bad.”

“I know,” Liam replies.

“What time is it?” Niall asks.

Liam looks at the clock on his laptop, “Only eight.”

“Fuck it’s one here...I should go to sleep,” Niall replies.

“I’m sorry to keep you up,” Liam says apologizing.

“It’s cool. I want to make sure you’re okay. Meeting David Beckham...man how crazy is that?” Niall asks.

“I’ve met him before. You were with me! We have photos together,” Liam replies.

Niall rolls his eyes, “Yeah we’ve met him, but you haven’t met him as your birth father! That’s like a totally different experience.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right...hmm. What am I going to say?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, man. Just be yourself,” Niall replies.

“If I be myself I’ll say something stupid,” Liam replies, “I can’t do that.”

Niall laughs, “Payno calm down! It’s Beckham not the queen. Just relax and enjoy being with him.”

Liam sighs, “Yeah...that’s what I’ll do. I don’t know though. I’m still nervous. It’s like when we played our first stadium. So much energy, but still nervous to have everything go right.”

Niall nods, “I get you, man. But seriously just be calm and cool.”

“Thanks Nialler...for talking to me,” Liam says.

“Course Payno. Wouldn’t want you to freak out and throw up all over him,” Niall replies.

Liam laughs, “I will not throw up on him!”

Niall laughs harder than Liam, “Mate, that would be horrible!”

They end up laughing together for a good minute before they can calm down.

“I should let you get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow after everything,” Liam says.

“I’d like that. Night babe,” Niall says.

Liam’s heart swells, “Night Nialler.”

* * *

The next morning Liam wakes from what he feels like too little sleep. After getting off skype with Niall he had called for room service to bring him up something to eat. He hadn’t eaten much of what he ordered and ended up staying up late watching movies on his laptop. He had fallen asleep at some point during _Toy Story_ and had woken up to his laptop in sleep mode.

He gets up from bed and calls for breakfast before he goes to take a shower. He washed himself and thinks about shaving, but then decides not to. He likes his facial hair.

After breakfast he still has time to kill before he has to go meet David. They decided to meet at another hotel that either were staying at. They reserved a conference room where the two could sit and talk, have lunch.

Liam calls his mum since he doesn’t want to bother Niall who he kept up late the night before.

“Hi sweetheart,” Karen answers.

“Hi mum,” Liam replies. Just hearing her voice makes him feel better.

“Have you already had your meeting with David?” she asks.

“No, not for another couple of hours,” Liam replies.

“Are you nervous? Scared?” Karen asks him.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of all over the place,” Liam answers.

“I would be too...are you okay though? I wish I could be there for you,” his mother says. He hears the tears in her voice.

“I’m going to be okay. Just needed to hear a familiar voice before I went to meet with David,” Liam replies.

Karen sniffs, “I’m happy you’re going to meet your birth father. I still can’t believe it’s David Beckham.”

“Neither can I,” Liam says back.

“I should let you go before I cry all over the phone. Call me after?” his mother says.

“I will. Love you mum,” Liam replies.

“Love you too sweetheart,” she says and hangs up.

* * *

Finally it’s time to go meet with David. Liam gets his car from the hotel valet and makes his way over to the other hotel. It’s not too far from where he’s staying and he gets there with time to spare, which is nice because he’s started to panic again.

He finds the bathroom in the lobby of the hotel after he gives his car over to the valet and goes into a stall to calm down. He doesn’t remember taking his phone out, but when Niall’s voice comes through he’s almost instantly relieved.

“Liam what’s up?” Niall asks.

Liam releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I’m freaking out about the meeting.”

“Payno it’s going to be all right. I told you last night that there’s nothing to be freaking out about,” Niall tells him.

“I know. I just don’t want to be a knobhead,” Liam answers.

Niall laughs, “You’re not a knobhead. You’ll be fine.”

“I might say something really stupid and embarrassing,” Liam counters.

“You won’t...just calm down and be yourself,” Niall says.

Liam sighs, “I’m trying, but it’s hard.”

“Take a deep breath and let it slow, then get out there and charm the pants off him,” Niall says back.

Liam chuckles, “I don’t fancy him! I’m just wanting to meet my birth father.”

Niall laughs, “Well I don’t know what else to say! Just go out there and do what you do best!”

“Thanks Nialler. You’re the best,” Liam says with a smile.

“Call me when it’s over, yeah? Want to know what he’s like without all the cameras around,” Niall says.

“Of course. Later babe,” Liam says without thinking.

“Later,” Niall replies.

Liam leaves the stall and goes over to the sink to put some cold water on his face. It doesn’t really help, but he likes to pretend it does.

He leaves the bathroom and goes to find the meeting room. He finds it after a few minutes of walking around and getting lost. When he arrives no one else is there, so he makes himself comfortable at the table that’s set up.

He takes his phone out to go through twitter while he waits. There’s nothing too interesting going on, so he starts to tweet something random when someone else walks in and clears their throat.

Liam looks up and see him. David Beckham standing there looking as nervous as Liam feels.

“H-hello,” Liam says and stands, “I’m Liam.”

“David,” David says and sticks his hand out to shake.

Liam smiles, “I know...we’ve met before. I mean you probably don’t remember. You probably meet so many people.”

David shakes his head, “You were at my launch party a while back. There was that blonde guy with you. You’re both in One Direction together.”

“Y-yeah. Niall, he’s awesome,” Liam replies then blushes. He can’t believe he just almost fanboyed about his friend in front of David.

David chuckles, “He was a very nice young man...let’s sit.”

Liam moves back to his seat and David sits across from him. They’re quiet just looking at one another or in Liam’s case trying not to stare at David and think about how much they look alike.

“So...you’re my father,” Liam lamely says to start the conversation.

“That’s what I’ve been told,” David replies, “Do you want to know anything?”

Liam shrugs, “Kind of know a lot about you already.”

David chuckles, “Well what do you want to know about me that you don’t already know? Anything you ask I’ll answer.”

“Why give me up?” Liam asks straight away.

David sighs, “Going with the hard question right out the gate...Alex and I were young. We didn’t know how to take care of an ill baby. We thought our relationship would last, but after you were born and we found out you were ill we broke up. It was so hard to let you and her go, but at the end of the day it was for the best.”

“So you just left her and I with nothing?” Liam asks.

“No, no I didn’t leave her without anything. I promised to always be there for her. But I was starting my career with Man U and she was back in school finishing her A levels and we just drifted apart,” David answers.

“She died you know...car accident two years ago,” Liam tells him.

David gasps, “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. Not like I knew who she was back then. I talked to her mum, Norah. She told me all she could. Showed me photos of her and everything,” Liam tells him.

“That’s nice...what did she end up doing? She always wanted to be a teacher,” David asks.

Liam gives him half a smile, “She became a teacher. Maths at a college.”

David smiles, “That sounds just like her.”

“Norah told me she wanted to leave you after I was born. You were getting more popular and she wanted to finish school,” Liam explains, “Me being ill just helped I guess.”

“I knew. Deep down I knew she was ready to let me go...but we promised to stay together for you. We wanted you to grow and have a proper family,” David replies.

“I do you know. Have a proper family. Mum, dad, two older sisters...” Liam trails off.

David nods, “I’m glad. I was so upset to let you go, but we didn’t have support and I was getting busy.”

“I know. I’ve heard it all before,” Liam replies.

David sighs, “I figured...what else do you want to know?”

“Does Posh know?” Liam asks.

David smiles, “Victoria knows. She’s known since we were dating that I had a child that I gave up for adoption. We never thought I’d find you though. And to find out you’re you it’s...it’s amazing.”

Liam blushes, “Yeah well finding out you were my dad was amazing.”

After that it’s easier to talk. Liam asks about his young half siblings, Brooklyn, Romeo, Cruz, and Harper, and David happily shows him pictures of them. Liam eats it up. They have lunch and chat about the band. Liam gushes over the boys, mostly Niall, and how they just gel so well together.

After they’re finished eating David looks at the clock, “We’ve been at it for three hours.”

“Really?” Liam says and looks down at his phone, “It’s felt like it’s barely been an hour.”

“Yeah...we should get together again,” David replies.

“You want to see me again?” Liam asks.

“Of course. If you want to get together again that is,” David says.

“No, yeah, of course I want to get together again. I would love it,” Liam answers.

David smiles, “Great I’ll let you know when I’m back and we’ll go out. Victoria would love to meet you.”

Liam blushes, “I..I would like to meet her too.”

They exchange numbers and a hug before David leaves to go back to work. Liam waits until the door is closed behind him before he screams. He can’t believe he just met David Beckham, his birth father, and they had lunch and it was great and they’re going to meet up again.

He calls Niall as soon as he done and doesn’t want for Niall to say hello before he’s talking, “It was great. He’s great. I can’t believe how well it went. And we’re going to meet up again when he’s back in the UK!”

Niall laughs, “Slow down Payno. You sound like one of our fans.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy!” Liam says back.

“Well I’m glad it went well. Sounds like you had a nice time,” Niall replies.

“Of course I did. Did you not hear the part where we’re going to meet up again?” Liam asks, “Oh and he said the Posh, um Victoria, wants to meet me! Posh Spice knows who I am and wants to meet me!”

Niall laughs harder, “Mate you are going crazy.”

Liam can’t content himself and he screams down the phone some more before someone knocks on the door asking if he was okay.

“Sorry...I’m fine. I’ll just, yeah, I’ll just go,” Liam says to the guy. He leaves with the phone stuck to ear.

“I should call my mum. I need to call my mum and tell her all about it. I’ll let you go, babe. Skype later?” Liam asks.

“Yeah sounds good. I’ll be waiting with bated breathe,” Niall jokes.

Liam laughs, “Later Nialler.”

“Later Payno,” Niall replies.

* * *

Once Liam is back in the UK, after having dinner with David in Miami before he leaves, he and Niall have dinner and movie night at Niall’s. Liam once again fanboys over his meeting with David and Niall just laughs at him.

When they watch the movie Liam’s cuddled up to Niall with his arm around his chest and Niall’s around his back. Niall rubs his back making Liam sleepy and Liam tells him so.

“Sorry, I can stop,” Niall says taking his hand away.

“No! I mean I like it. Keep do it,” Liam whines.

Niall puts his hand back, but instead of rubbing his back he puts it in Liam’s hair and runs his fingers over the short hair.

“Feels so good,” Liam moans out.

Niall laughs, “Only you babe.”

“Only me,” Liam replies and pulls Niall closer.

Niall lets him and by the end of the movie he has a sleeping Liam on his shoulder. He looks down at the sleeping man. He’s so peaceful in his sleep and it makes Niall smiles.

Sadly he has to wake Liam up to at least get him into bed, “Li...Liam time to go to bed.”

Liam grumbles, rubbing his face on Niall’s shoulder.

“Come on, babe, time to get to bed,” Niall says again. He’s gently shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up.

Liam mumbles something then opens an eye to look at Niall. He sleepily smiles at Niall, “I like when you call me babe.”

Niall smiles at him, “That’s nice, but really you need to get to real bed.”

Liam moves from his shoulder. He rubs his eyes and stretches before getting off the couch and shuffling down the hall to Niall’s bedroom bypassing the guest room. It’s nothing new. Liam likes Niall’s bed and someone next to him at night, so Niall let’s him sleep with him to make it easier.

When Niall walks into his room after brushing his teeth and having a wee he sees Liam’s already gotten under the covers. Only his shoulders and head are visible under the while duvet.

Niall gets out of his clothes and walks around to the other side of the bed. He pushes back the covers and gets in. He turns on his side to look at Liam to see Liam looking at him with a dopey smile.

“What you smiling at?” Niall asks.

“You...always there for me,” Liam tells him.

“Just doing what you do. Always there for us. Now I’m here for you,” Niall replies.

Liam moves over, resting his head close to Niall’s on Niall’s pillow, “No, but like you’ve been there for me the last few months. Just being there to let me cuddle and talk. Never judging or making stupid jokes.”

Niall ruffles his hair, “Payno, I love you. You’re my brother and I’m going to be there for you through everything.”

Liam leans forward kissing Niall right. Niall pulls back surprised, “W-what was that for?”

“Because you’re awesome,” Liam replies. He pulls Niall to him and holds him close, “Now sleep.”

Sleep is the last thing on Niall’s mine as he tries to get comfortable in Liam’s hold.

The next morning it seems like Liam doesn’t remember kissing Niall and Niall doesn’t bring it up.

“I’m going to meet David and Victoria today. I should go soon,” Liam tells Niall as they sit on the couch playing FIFA.

“Yeah? You excited to meet Posh?” Niall asks.

“Yeah, she’s proper fit...can I say that about her?” Liam asks.

Niall laugh, “I don’t know...I guess. Not like she’s really your mum or anything. She’s like your step mum?”

“I guess you can call her my step mum...that’s weird to think about,” Liam replies.

“Yeah it is,” Niall replies, “Pretty sick though. You not only got David Beckham as your dad, but Posh Spice is your step mum.”

“That it is pretty cool,” Liam says.

When the finish their match on FIFA, 2-1 Niall, Liam gets up and starts to get his stuff together to leave. He gets his shoes on and takes his jacket from the coat rack. He turns around to look at Niall still sitting on the couch.

“I’ll see you later,” Liam says.

“Yeah buddy,” Niall replies.

Liam stands there a moment before going over to Niall and giving him a quick kiss, “Don’t miss me too much.” and winks.

Niall is left stunned on the couch.

* * *

The meeting with David and Victoria goes well and they invite Liam over for dinner at their house to meet the kids. Liam can’t believe he’s already meeting his younger half siblings. He asks to bring a friend and they tell him it’s fine.

The night of dinner at the Beckham’s comes quickly and Liam’s sweating. He’s bringing Niall with him just so he doesn’t freak out too much around the kids. Niall’s good with them, so bringing him along seems like the best idea.

They pull up to the Beckham mansion, aka small palace, at six PM. Liam parks the car behind the Range Rover in the driveway.

“Dude this place is huge,” Niall says to him.

“I know...could you imgation living here?” Liam asks back.

“I don’t know what I’d do with the place. Like what would all the rooms be for?” Niall asks.

“I have no idea,” Liam replies.

They go to the front door and press the doorbell. It rings inside the house loud enough that they can hear. It takes a good minute before anyone comes to the door, but when it opens there’s Victoria.

“Hello Liam,” she greets him.

“Hi Victoria,” Liam says back.

She moves in to kiss him on the cheek, “Come in.”

“Hi I’m Niall, pleases excuse Liam for being a horrible friend and not introducing us,” Niall says as they walk into the house.

Victoria laughs, “It’s nice to meet you Niall.”

Niall blushes as she leans over to kiss his cheeks, “N-nice to meet you too.”

Liam laughs to himself.

“David’s in the kitchen if you’d like to say hi. I’m going to get the kids,” Victoria says.

“Great,” Liam says, “Um, where the kitchen?”

Victoria smiles, “Just go down the hall and to the left.”

“Thanks,” Liam repiles.

As the walk Niall has a minor freak out, “Man she’s like really fit. I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“Nothing...you do nothing,” Liam joking replies.

“I can’t believe in here!” Niall replies.

Liam laughs, “Calm down. We’re about to see David. Don’t need you to be a total nut when we see him.”

Niall calms himself before they get to the kitchen. They find David standing by the island as a cook prepares the meal.

“Hi David!” Liam greets him.

“Liam you made it!” David says happily. They moves to him and hugs him, “And you brought...Niall is it?”

Niall smiles, “Yeah, nice to meet you.”

David smiles back, “We’ve met before.”

Niall blushes, “I-I know...just, ah, different way of meeting you?”

David chuckles, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

There’s sound of feet hitting the ground then a little girl is running right into David’s legs, “Daddy!”

“Harper!” David says back picking her up.

“Who’s this?” Harper asking looking at Liam and Niall.

“He is Liam,” pointing to him, “and he is Niall.”

“I’m Harper!” the little girl tells the two boys.

Liam smiles, “Hi Harper nice to meet you.”

“Hi Harper,” Niall greets as well.

“You play with me?” Harper asks.

Liam looks at David and he nods that they can play with her, “Yeah we can go play.”

Harper cheers, “Daddy down.”

David puts her down and she grabs Liam and Niall’s hands with hers pulling them out of the kitchen.

“We’ll talk later!” David calls after them.

Harper leads them up a set of stairs into a room that is decked out with everything a little girl could dream of. There’s a play house that’s comes to Liam’s chest, a play castle, books, stuffed animals, dress up clothes, and a table with a tea set.

“Tea party! Go get dressed!” Harper tells them.

They walk over to the chest with all the dress up clothes in it and find there’s not much in the way of men’s clothing, so Niall picks a feather boa and sunglasses, while Liam gets out a hat and his own feather boa.

“Sit,” Harper tells them.

They move over to the table and take the empty seats. There’s a teddy bear, ballerina doll, and a duck all seating at the table as well.

“Harper who’s at our tea party?” Liam asks her.

“Teddy, Stacy, and Momo,” Harper replies.

Niall and Liam chuckle at the names.

Harper comes over to the table with the teapot and goes about pouring tea for the guests. There’s no actual liquid in the pot, but none the less Harper makes sure everyone has their tea before she sits down.

“Tea is hot,” Harper tells them.

“Oh well we don’t want to burn out mouth!” Liam exclaims.

“No! Ouch!” Harper replies with a smile.

They play along with Harper as she babbles to them. When it’s time for dinner Victoria comes to get them, “Dinner. Clean up please.”

Harper pouts, “No mummy. Tea time!’

“Harper it’s time to clean up. It’s dinner time,” Victoria tells her. There’s a warning tone to her voice.

Harper groans, but starts to haphazardly clean up. She puts the teddy bear, duck, and ballerina doll all on a pile of other toys, while the tea set goes onto the play kitchen.

Niall and Liam take a photo of themselves in their tea get up before they put their clothes back in the box they found them in.

“Done,” Harper says and takes Niall and Liam’s hands to take them to dinner.

They come into the dining room to find dinner on the table with the three other Beckham children, Brooklyn, Romeo, and Cruz, running around. Victoria tells them to sit and they do. Harper takes her place by her mother leaving a seat open at the other head of the table with the seat across from it open as well.

“Take a seat,” David says coming from the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

Liam takes a seat down quickly and Niall takes the seat across from him.

David smiles and passes the drinks out. Liam and Niall thank him.

Once David sits everyone starts for the food. Victoria helps Harper while the three boys go for food themselves passing around plates to give each other what they want. Liam and Niall just go with it and before they know it food is on their plates and they’re eating.

Liam enjoys dinner. They talk about the band and their next album. Liam asks the boys about school which has the them rolling their eyes and talking about how boring it is. Niall talks to David about football and Liam has to smile at him from time to time. He fits right in with the family.

After dinner Liam helps take the dirty dishes into the kitchen with Brooklyn. They don’t talk and once everything is put in the sink to be cleaned Brooklyn is off to play footie with his brothers outside. Niall is outside as well playing with them and enjoying himself.

Liam watches from the door.

“Does he know?” Victoria asks Liam startling him.

“Who?” Liam asks back.

“Niall...does he know that you’re head over heels for him?” Victoria asks.

Liam ducks his head, “No.”

“He likes you too. I saw it at dinner. The way he looks at you is the same way I look at David,” Victoria tells him.

“Yeah?” Liam replies.

Victoria smiles, “Yeah...why haven’t you told him?”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know how...we’ve been in the band for so long and been around each other so much that it’s just easy to pretend that I don’t love him more than a brother.”

“You should tell him. Don’t let him get away,” Victoria says.

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“I promise you nothing will be messed up. You both like each other. Time to act on it before he’s gone,” Victoria tells him.

“I kissed him...twice. Once before we fell asleep and again the next morning. The first one because I was so tired that I didn’t know what I was doing and the second because I wanted to see what would happen,” Liam confesses.

“And?” Victoria asks.

“I felt something. They weren’t long, but I still felt something that I hadn’t felt in a long time,” Liam answers.

“That’s how I felt when David and I kissed. It was like everything just fit together,” Victoria replies.

“Yeah...that’s how it feels,” Liam replies.

“Tell him how you feel,” Victoria says again, “You won’t regret it.”

Liam smiles, “Thank you...for being so cool about this. About everything. Getting another kid out of the blue and all.”

Victoria chuckles, “It’s not like you’re asking for money. Plus it makes David happy. He won’t tell you but he always wanted to find you. Just didn’t know how to. You make him feel whole.”

“I’m glad I found him too,” Liam says.

They watch the boys play footie until it grows too dark and the Beckham boys have to get ready for bed. Liam takes that as the cue to leave, so he grabs Niall and says goodbye to everyone.

Victoria and David walk them to the door and hug each one goodbye.

“Don’t forget what I said,” Victoria whispers into Liam’s ear.

* * *

Back in the car the boys have a minor freak out about dinner. Niall can’t stop talking about playing footie with the boys and how David gave him pointers while he played. Liam just smiles the whole time Niall’s talking. He can’t help but think how cute he is gushing over everything.

When they pull up to Niall’s house they sit in the car talking. Liam remembers what Victoria said to him and he tries to see if he can see what she was talking about. He doesn’t know what to look for, but it doesn’t matter. He just can’t get over how cute Niall is fanboying over David.

“-and he said I had good footing. David Beckham told me I was good at football!” Niall says.

Liam smiles, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I’m glad Becks is your dad,” Niall replies.

Liam laughs, “Is that all I’m good for? My birth father is Beckham so you’re using me for my connections?”

“No!” Niall replies, “Not at all.”

“I’m only kidding babe,” Liam says back.

Niall doesn’t reply with words. He leans over and kisses Liam. Liam’s shocked for all of a nanosecond before he’s kissing him back. They break apart for air.

“Can we keep doing that? In your house?” Liam asks.

Niall nods, “Yeah...yeah come on.”

He gets out of the car and it takes Liam another moment to get out himself. Niall’s already at his front door and the door opened before Liam’s even walking to it.

They get inside the house and Niall barely has the door closed before he’s attacking Liam’s mouth again. Liam backs himself up so his back’s to the door and he feels like he won’t fall over from the kissing Niall.

When they break apart again Liam suggests they move to the couch and Niall nods his agreement, but doesn’t stop kissing Liam. They somehow make it to the couch with Niall falling on it and Liam over him.

Liam takes control. Taking the kissing from frantic to slow. He gets his tongue into Niall’s mouth licking in and tasting Niall. Niall for his part groans and has to break the kiss.

“Keep doing that,” Niall whines when Liam’s biting at his neck.

Liam takes his time making a mark that blooms to the surface. It’s going to look so nice the next morning.

“Liam can we like...what do you want to do?” Niall asks.

Liam pulls back from making another mark, “I...I like this. I’m not ready for other stuff.”

Niall nods, “I...I’m good with this. Just, uh, could you like jerk me off or something?”

Liam chuckles, “Well since you asked so nicely.”

* * *

Liam wakes up the next morning with Niall tucked under his arm and he smiles. Last night was one of the best nights he’s had in a while. After jerking each other off they made their way to the shower and lazily made out under the water. They made out in bed while talking about their relationship and what it meant. They didn’t make any plans to tell the others for the time being and since Liam had things with David it felt like letting everyone know more big news probably would give them all heart attacks.

Liam feels Niall rub his face against his arm and he looks over at him. He smiles at the hair sticking up and the sleepy face of him. He can’t help himself when he moves over and kisses him quickly.

“Morning,” Liam says.

“Mmm...morning,” Niall sleepy replies.

Liam moves so he’s laying on his side facing Niall and he smiles at him. Niall smiles back, “What?” Niall asks.

“Just you...so cute when you first wake up,” Liam answers.

Niall blushes, “Stop it.”

“No...it’s true,” Liam replies.

“I’m hungry,” Niall says changing the subject.

“You’re always hungry,” Liam says back.

Niall kisses him instead of talking. They lazily make out in bed until Niall pulls back and says he has to eat or he’ll die. Liam laughs.

* * *

The next week Liam and David are meeting up to discuss a interview with the both of them telling the world they’re related. Liam doesn’t want to tell anyone just yet, but David knows that it won’t be long before people find out they’re hanging out and want to know more.

“It’s better to get out of the way now, then later,” David tells him.

“I just don’t want everyone after me,” Liam replies, “I mean I know I have people after me all the time, but I like being able to leave my flat without twenty cameras in my face.”

David nods, “I understand. I know how it is. But I think we need to have one interview, just one, telling the world and that’s it. No other interviews until you’re ready. My people can set up the interview and photoshoot. You just have to show up.”

“Can I think about it?” Liam asks.

“Of course,” David replies, “You can talk it over with your management.”

Liam nods, “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem,” David says back.

After that they other meaningless things. The talk turns to tattoos. It’s not a totally random subject since they both have them and in the middle of the conversation Liam has an idea that he blurts out, “We should get matching tattoos.”

“What?” David asks back dumbfounded.

“Matching tattoos. You and me. We can get something that can be just for us. Show that we’re family,” Liam says.

David thinks it over for a moment, “I like it...what would you want to get?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t thought that far ahead,” Liam replies.

“Let me know when you find something...can you make it fit with my other tattoos?” David asks.

Liam shrugs, “I was thinking of getting it somewhere not with my other tattoos. Somewhere only I could see it.”

“And where would that be?” David asks.

“My hip...not the most family friendly spot, but it’ll be hidden by my pants and shirt,” Liam replies.

“I’ve seen your photos from Australia where those hips weren’t covered,” David jokes.

Liam blushes, “I really did show a lot in those pictures didn’t I?”

“You did,” David says and laughs.

* * *

Liam talks to his management and they think it would be a great idea for him and David to do an interview. They already have the ball rolling with David’s management before Liam leaves the office.

The next day he gets call to tell him they’ve chosen _Hello_ to conduct the interview. It’ll have a five page photo spread with David and Liam as well as an interview with the two. Usual rules apply to questions asked and the interview will be posted in the US magazine _People_.

Liam just agrees to it and hangs up before he freaks out. Everything is happening so fast and he can’t stop the feeling of dread in his stomach.

He calls Niall instead of throwing up which he thinks is a wise choice.

“Hey babe,” Niall answers his phone.

“What are you doing right now?” Liam asks.

“Um, I was going over to Zayn’s why?” Niall asks.

“I...I just got a call that management has set up everything for the interview for David and me to announce we’re father and son,” Liam replies.

“That’s good! They work fast. Didn’t you just go to see them yesterday?” Niall asks.

“Yeah I did and they...they have everything set up and now I’m kind of freaking out and-” Liam says but Niall cuts him off.

“I’m coming over. I’ll tell Zayn I can’t come over,” Niall says.

“No don’t do that. I’ll be fine,” Liam replies.

“No...nope already coming over. Be there in like ten minutes,” Niall says.

Niall hangs up on him without any more arguing and Liam’s left looking at his phone. He sighs to himself He didn’t want Niall to cancel plans just because he’s having a minor freak out over an interview.

Nonetheless ten minutes later the buzzer goes and Liam unlocks the building door for Niall. He has to wait another couple of minutes for the lift to bring him up, but once Niall’s there in front of him he takes him in his arms and just go weightless.

“Hey babe,” Niall greets, “Can we go sit down? Unlike Zayn I can’t carry you.”

Liam shuffles them over to the couch letting Niall sit while he lays across the couch putting his head in Niall’s lap.

“What’s wrong? It’s just an interview,” Niall says. He puts a hand in Liam’s hair and starts to run his fingers through it.

“I don’t know. It just seems so fast. I don’t know if I can think straight. Feels like just yesterday I found out he was my dad and now we’re telling the world,” Liam says.

Niall doesn’t reply. He just lets Liam have his time. When Liam’s ready Niall will tell him everything will be alright. That the interview won’t be a bad thing. People will still love him and no one will think he’s any different. But for now he just pets him and let’s him have his time.

An hour later Liam sits up. His hair all over the place from Niall’s fingers making Niall smile, “Better?”

Liam shrugs, “Still think it’s too soon.”

“Why does David want to do it? I thought you both decided to wait a while before you told the world,” Niall asks.

“He just wants it out of the way. Tell people in an interview and that’s it. We don’t have to tell anyone else or talk about to the anyone after that,” Liam answers.

“And why don’t you want to do it?” Niall asks back.

“I don’t want the attention. I already get so much for being in the band that I don’t want to have anymore,” Liam replies.

“But no matter when you do the interview you’ll have all the attention anyway. This is a huge deal. You being famous or not. David Beckham having a secret child that he gave up for adoption and finding him years later. That’s like...so huge. People are going to freak out one way or the other,” Niall explains.

Liam sighs, “You’re right. I never thought of that.”

Niall pulls him into a hug, “Don’t be so sad about things okay? David likes you. His family likes you. Everyone likes you.”

Liam smiles and kisses Niall, “What would I do without you?”

* * *

Before the interview and photo shoot with David, David tells Liam he told his kids about him. He didn’t want them to find out from one of their friends. Liam asks how they took and he said that Brooklyn and Romeo asked a lot of questions while Cruz seemed fine and Harper didn’t really understand.

The day of the photo shoot came quickly and Liam’s pumped. He loves photo shoots with all the clothes and people running around. He hates he has to be there early in the morning, but he finds strength to get there on time and have a smile for everyone.

“Morning,” Liam greets David, who’s already in the make-up chair.

“Hello, how are you?” David replies.

“Fine, you?” Liam asks.

“Good, good...you excited?” David asks back.

Liam shrugs, “Nervous mostly. Don’t know how people will react to everything.”

David smiles, “I know how you feel. But hopefully everyone will still love us and think it’s cool we’re father and son.”

Liam smiles, “I would love that.”

After that Liam’s put into his own make-up chair and told to not move, so he can’t talk. He lets the make-up artist do what they need to while he sits there and listens to everyone running around the room. 

When he’s done in the chair he’s sent to wardrobe to get his clothes. They give him jeans, a plaid shirt, and white vest to start. They want to go with some casual since it’s only suppose to be a father and son and not a full on ball.

Liam changes and moves over to where the photographer is. He shakes hands with her and she tells him to go sit on the couch they’re going to use so she can get a few test shots. Liam does as he’s told and soon the pop of the lights starts.

When David comes over the photographer saying hi before he’s sent to sit with Liam.

“You doing okay so far?” David asks.

“Yeah, not bad,” Liam replies.

“I hate having to sit around for these things. I get bored,” David tells him.

“I do too. But when it’s with the boys there’s always things to do and stuff,” Liam says back.

“Everyone ready!” The photographer yells to the room.

People nod and go about their way and the first photos are taken. The photographer stops every so often to make them change position or to get a make-up person to come over and fix something before she’s back to snapping another set of photos.

“I want to check these over, but I think that’s good. Thank you for you time,” the photographer says. She moves over to the computer that’s set up to look at the photos.

“Thank you,” Liam says.

“Great job,” David tells her.

They change back into the clothes they showed up in and head out. David asks if Liam wants to have lunch and Liam agrees. They leave their cars at the studio deciding to walk around to find a place to eat.

They end up at a cafe getting sandwiches. They sit at a small table that isn’t near the window and talk quietly as they eat.

“I think I found what I want to get...for our tattoo,” Liam says. He’s been looking up ideas and found something he really liked. There were a couple of ideas he wanted to run by David

“And?” David replies.

“And elephant. I almost went with Simba from _The Lion King_ but that didn’t feel right. Plus I like _Toy Story_ more, but none of those would’ve worked,” Liam babbles.

“So an elephant, why?” David says getting him back to the topic.

“Oh yeah elephant because they’re very protective of their young and like will die for their own. Good family values and stuff,” Liam explains.

David thinks it before agree, “I like it...when you want to go?”

Liam smiles, “Soon. Like really soon.”

“I’ll set something up with my regular guy if that’s okay. He’s discreet. Won’t say anything about us,” David says.

“Sure let me know when,” Liam replies.

* * *

They end up going to get the tattoos two days later. David’s artist already has a design done when they get there and all they have to do is pull their pants down and he starts working on it. It’s nothing too fancy or crazy. It looks perfect and Liam smiles when he sees the finished one.

“I love it,” Liam says looking at in the mirror.

David gets his next and he chats with his artist about his family. He doesn’t say anything about Liam being his son which Liam thinks is nice. But he wonders what the artist must be thinking if they’re getting the same tattoo. He doesn’t ask and just ends up sitting there waiting for David’s to be finished.

Once David’s is finished he takes a quick look before getting it cleaned and wrapped. He pays for both the tattoos when though Liam argues and says he can pay for his own. David just waves him off with a “I’m your father. I’ll pay for what I want.”

Liam puts one another weak protest, but David just walks away.

The next day they have the interview. It’s was suppose to the same day as the photo shoot, but the interviewer fell sick and they had to hold off.

They meet at a hotel in London. The interviewer is already there with her recorder set up, paper in hand, and a smile on her face. She greets them with a hug and sits down once they’re all there.

“Alright first question, how did you two find out you were related?” she asks.

Liam answers, “I found out I was adopted and wanted to know who my birth parents were. I had to hire someone to find out since the adoption agency my parents used didn’t have any information.”

“And what was that like finding out you were adopted?” she asks.

“I was upset. I felt betrayed for awhile...but in the end I knew my parents were just doing what they felt was best,” Liam replies.

“And David, when you found out you had a son? A very famous one at that...” she leads him.

“It wasn’t a surprise that I had another child. I was shocked thought that he was in One Direction,” David replies with a smile.

“So you always knew you had another child somewhere out there?” she asks.

“Always. When I was eighteen my girlfriend got pregnant. We were going to try and stay together and keep him, but our parents weren’t supportive. When we found out he was ill we knew he would be better with a family that could take care of him properly,” David explains.

“So you wanted him but gave him away anyway? Why?” the interviewer asks back.

David looks at Liam, “Like I said he was ill and being only eighteen we didn’t feel like we could take care of him properly.”

“And you career with Manchester United had just started,” she replies.

“Yes, but that wasn’t as big of an issue as our age and his illness,” David says back.

“So Liam,” she goes back to him, “When you found out David was your father how did you take it?”

“I was shocked. I couldn’t believe it,” Liam answers.

“And your band members I’m sure they were shocked as well,” she asks.

“Of course. I told them and they didn’t believe me,” Liam answers.

She nods and moves onto other questions. She asks about his birth mother and where she is. Liam says that she passed away. He didn’t tell her, her name though as he wanted to respect her. She asked David about his relationship with her before asking about Victoria.

“Victoria always knew. I didn’t keep it a secret that I had another child. I always thought about him and her knowing was something that wasn’t hard to decide to tell her. I knew from day one I wanted to tell her. She was overjoyed when I told her that Liam found me,” David answers.

“So Liam has met your family?” she asks.

“Yes. A couple of times now. The kids love him,” David answers.

“I love having younger siblings. I have two older sisters, so not being the youngest is fun,” Liam adds.

She smiles, “I’m sure it is fun. How did you kids take it?”

David replies, “They took it well. The boys love having another brother and Harper just likes having someone else to have a tea party with.”

They end the interview with a question about Christmas dinner and they thank her when the interview is over. She lets them know when the issue will be out and Liam thanks her. He’s going to buy an issue for his mum.

* * *

_Epilouge_  
Two weeks later when the issue hits the whole world crazy. The headline reads “Beckham’s Secret: Love Child revealed! Congrats it’s a Boy! World Exclusive Interview with David Beckham and son, Liam Payne.”

The press goes crazy with the interview and soon the paparazzi are outside Liam’s building wanting photos of him. He moves into Niall’s place for the time being and they make the most of it.

David is getting most of the bad press, but he takes it with a smile and Victoria by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what tattoo David and Liam got here it is: [Elephant](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/85/d9/ae/85d9ae294838750f1943fc6534fb1865.jpg)
> 
> And this is the Simba tattoo Liam talked about: [Simba](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b4/0b/d3/b40bd3e3cd2966ac76bcc5bfb4933dc8.jpg)


End file.
